


[Podfic] My Dreams Are Sweet (And So Are You)

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soft Stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: A podfic of my fic "My Dreams Are Sweet (And So Are You)"





	[Podfic] My Dreams Are Sweet (And So Are You)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Dreams Are Sweet (And So Are You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996821) by [velvetjinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx). 



> A few people told me I should do more podfics so here we are! I thought this would be a good one to do.

On Mediafire: [Download link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a86s5q5qgz68842/Mydreamsaresweet.mp3) (3.46mb)


End file.
